


【锤基】移情别恋

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: FBI探员和黑帮教父的情人弟弟是狼人*马奇诺防线：战争时期的德法防线，引申意义为表面坚固实则毫无用处。*纽芬兰白狼：一种1911年已经灭绝的北美狼，被称为世界上最美丽的狼。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【锤基】移情别恋

1.

报纸连续两天刊载疑再度发现已灭绝的纽芬兰白狼，傍晚了，灯亮起，一只黑翅蛾停泊在发烫的电视机上，故事便由这一秒开始。一个普通的九十年代故事。

一桩凶险任务收尾，往往意味着更凶险的亡命天涯，泄了密的资料像导火索一般噼里啪啦地燃烧开去，藏进新身份，藏进新居所，日日腺上素狂飙。电影也爱演特工逃亡，凶险之余好不快活，来米兰听歌剧，到北非坐气球，剧情平淡了便有漂亮Omega艳遇加持，绝非像索尔眼下这样——手持罐装可乐，吃着速食汉堡，在出租屋的电视前看上月新闻后续。

那场意大利黑帮解体风波。

美国的意式黑帮，赌博、贩毒、情色行业三管齐下，版图横扫十多个州，根脉扎进半个美国的意大利移民社区。

从洗钱小混混做起，到能同教父来个贴面礼的二把手，索尔在那儿卧底搜证了七八年。可这等体量的恐怖王国，绝非国王死了便能连根拔除，死寂一会儿，改朝换代了，再度兴风作浪，枝枝蔓蔓，无穷又无尽。哪怕真倒了这一个，也不过庞然罪恶巢的毛孔里轻轻坠下一滴血。节目播完，他连换了好几个台，一会儿黄金时代一会儿苏联解体，他索性关了电视。

转头来一看，和他一道逃命来的另一个人正喂金鱼。童年的索尔日日活在未来之中，成为宇航员的未来、成为赛车手的未来，游侠佐罗、摇滚乐手、芝麻街布偶演员……不切实际，但幻彩广袤。然而眼前的景象，在他想象力最丰富的儿童时代也从未降临他脑海：当FBI，收网后和黑手党头目的情人逃命。前者他梦到过，后者可没有——显然他小时候自诩情爱不侵的铁骨硬汉，高估了自己的正直和定力。

对方正是这个在喂金鱼的人。特韦雷河苦心孕育而出的珍珠，头发油润乌黑，眉毛和睫幽暗浓密，脸颊、脖颈、四肢，犹如烟雾一般银白而流动。

洛基披着索尔的大衣，翘起二郎腿喂鱼。他很漂亮，在断肢和子弹的簇拥中生长起来的漂亮，湿淋淋的血沾到他身上宛如珍珠贝内新鲜汁液。

豢养年轻漂亮的Omega乃帮派上层的寻常之举，或顶着部下的噱头，或光明正大地当玩物，他们可以是小猫、宝石、蜂蜜、玫瑰花，唯独不会是人。在那样的地方，单凭一张漂亮脸蛋可没办法成人，至多化作一座座比肩而立的美丽墓碑。洛基由物变人，好歹免受金丝雀之苦，不过因为他既是温柔乡，也是杀人刀。索尔见着他的第一天，他衣冠得体，二十出头的模样，拖一只漆黑行李箱走进金色的厅堂，行李箱内便热滚滚地流出血来。他站在那儿，有条不紊地报告自己从罗马出发，在奥斯塔公爵广场找到了目标，最后在纽约动的手……这个人容貌过人，美丽肉体却是一部杀人机器的载具。当然，那时的景色在索尔看来一点儿也不美丽，他只觉这位黑帮骄子无比可怖，又无比可怜。

“你再倒那么多饲料它们就该撑死了。就像你上次用汽水瓶种的葵百合，你每隔一小时便往里面浇水，最后芽都没长出来……”索尔看着浮满整个鱼缸的鱼饲料，敲了敲已经混浊的鱼缸，“你瞧，这条兰寿的肚子已经很胀了……天哪，真的可以了，别喂了，你是不是讨厌这些金鱼？”

“不多喂点它们会饿。它们需要更多，比你想象得更多。”洛基抬头来看了他一眼，碧绿的眼睛，苍白的侧影，如果地底亡魂还阳后仍未适应人的生活，那便应当是他如今这神情。

从前他便时有耳闻洛基养的宠物都会在一二个月内死掉，猫狗金鱼蜥蜴，无一幸免。当年他心觉这人肯定是以虐待宠物为乐，残酷且冷血，后来才明白是洛基对它们过度的照护所致。

在许多个夜里，在被褥的沟壑密境中，索尔的掌向着洛基后颈一握，虎口贴合处也是一道宠物项圈的痕迹——当然，索尔不喜欢这样，他健康正派，没有施虐癖。它属于一段与他无关的恐怖故事，自遥远的深渊向他飘来泥泞的气味。在那个深渊里，洛基毫无知觉地学习到应当这样照顾宠物。

“呃，或许我该去书店买两本鱼类饲养的杂志给你看看，如果这两条日本金鱼能变成人，它们一定是最顶级的相扑手了。噢，两位相貌美丽的、梦幻精灵般的相扑手，那比赛一定很精彩，”索尔在洛基身边坐下，露齿一笑，“等风头过去，我们去纽芬兰怎么样？我仅有的生物知识告诉我，纽芬兰白狼听名字是纽芬兰的狼吧。我让史蒂夫给我弄两本加拿大的护照。”

在索尔痴迷奇幻漫画的青少年时期，他也不相信世界上有什么吸血鬼和狼人。要他信这个，还不如相信他那两位FBI朋友——和漫威漫画主角同名的那两位，真是美国队长和钢铁侠。直至他呆立在会客室，亲眼瞧见终日随伺教父身旁的那匹雪白“狼犬”双腿直立、皮毛一层层褪去，如波提切利的维纳斯走出贝壳一般化人。若不是卧底任务在身，他险些要致电史蒂夫和托尼了：你们不会真的是美国队长和钢铁侠吧。

在他们冲破那条马奇诺防线之后，洛基枕着另半边枕头，告诉他自己的确和别人不一样，他是自然的畸形造物。纽芬兰白狼早已消逝，他是它们唯一的、基因扭曲的后代。当然，小时候被高价买走、终日生活在“父亲”的电击项圈之中，他以为自己不过偶尔可以变成一条狗而已。十四岁的圣母升天节，他被那个意大利黑帮的统领摁在书桌上，腰耸起，下面满垫诗册与画集，项圈的电击档数上升再上升，他抽搐、哭泣，像一只原本安睡着的雏鸟，猛地被撕扯出包裹躯体的琥珀，作为标本暴露于人世的空气中。最后他衣不蔽体、伤痕闪烁，在十四岁成为教父的情人。儿子，利刃，狗，发泄工具，他可以一时是这个、一时是那个，也可以同时都是。“九年级我得到一本书，”他随意笑笑，意态怠懒，犹如在杀戮任务中获取不痛不痒的快乐似的，“里面写道，‘不，不，不，不要再有贱民，不要再有奴隶，不要再有苦役犯，不要再有罪人！’多么天真的字句啊，以致我如今都记得。”标本脱离琥珀的雏鸟标本，理应随即风化了，但他为了不要死，又变成了可以挥舞着细弱赤裸的骨骼存活的怪物。

“去纽芬兰干什么？那里什么也没有，”洛基终于把鱼饲料放下，“哈，我没什么落叶归根的愿景，再说了，我小时候在意大利长大，对纽芬兰没什么印象了。那儿只有雪和荒芜的群山，还有不适合旅游的低温。”

“我以为你会感兴趣，前两天疑似重新发现纽芬兰白狼的新闻，我看到你用马克笔在报纸上圈了出来。反正——我们现在除了东躲西藏毫无办法，躲哪儿不是躲呢。”

索尔眼见可乐喝完了，又开了另一瓶，玻璃樽装的橙汁汽水，开盖时“嘭”一声，汽水溅上了他的手背，在落照的光中亮晶晶的。他又道：“在好季节去，还有极光可以看吧。你看过那个吗？哈哈，我只在电视上看过……以前有一次机会去阿拉斯加，但我没去。我想，那儿会不会像日本人写的雪国那样，是个很……”

“没什么好看的，是很无聊的东西。”

这个话题就此打住，暂且翻篇了。然而在这种逃亡路上的出租屋里，实在没什么丰富的活动，接下来唯有吃饭。索尔的厨艺是自学成才，精通许多家常菜——摆两只土豆进微波炉加热几分钟，再冲两碗麦片。当然，扔两个打好的鸡蛋进微波炉他同样在行。吃了饭又能做什么？索尔开始说他家里的农场，他说起麦田、果园，说起他那些童年玩伴，他们一会儿自称披头士、一会儿自称北欧海盗，要在从童书里看来的瓦尔哈拉英灵殿中唱摇滚。“那时候我父母很生气，我们家的麦田成了附近情侣的亲热圣地，他们把，呃，把安全套留在麦田里，爸爸那样的好人也每天都要翻白眼。后来我上了高中，家里把淘汰下来的雪佛兰给我开，银色的科帕奇，对高中生来说很拉风了！可那些坐我副驾驶的O都要问我，我带过多少弟弟妹妹进那片麦子里……唉，我要是那么干了，我一定能被赶出家门。”

索尔说这话时，他们正坐在沙发上，一顿麦片土豆能有什么碗碟清洗，长夜漫漫，话题越跑越偏，两个成年人坐在一块儿就像两条赤裸的电线并在一处，肩膀、胳膊、肘，哪儿轻轻相碰哪儿便冒火花。索尔几乎是那种完美Alpha了，高大强健，英俊迷人，像运动员或探险家，连信息素都是海水礁石的气味，犹如海鹰巡视领地时扇起的风。谁为他真诚的眼睛所凝视，谁便由衷地感到羞愧。然而，他们之间的“那回事儿”并不愉快，它简直像柔软毛毯上的玻璃碎片。

这次自然也不例外，在所有亲吻、拥抱、紧密相连都结束以后，索尔躺在床上，再度听见浴室里传来对方的声音——那是多么痛苦的喘息，仿佛被死魂灵折磨着，但其中，又有被痛苦驯化的快乐……硬要说的话，便是奴隶又心甘情愿地回到了铁笼子里。


End file.
